A Demon and Human Relationship
by iCumFawked
Summary: Yukio and Night have a big department over each other over a big mistake in Night's half. Will they ever make up? SEQUEL TO TRAINING IN SESSION
1. Gangbang

"Yukio…I'm really sorry…can you please, please, _please_! Forgive me?"

Said boy sit in the corner of his bed, sobbing silently, not answering his brother. Rin knew exactly what he did wrong and he felt completely bad about it. He wanted to comfort his brother, but once Night had left, the teenager sat on his bed, petting his brother's head until he woke up. The brunette screamed and cornered himself at the edge of his bed and wall. He was terrified of his brother now he didn't want him near him in case he would do anything again.

The bed shook from Rin moving all the way on his bed and tried to reach for his brother's hair again.

"Don't touch me!"

Yukio huddled more into the corner if possible. He was still bare naked in front of his brother, he could've done anything to him the way he is now, but he was too scared to move to grab clothes in case Rin _did_ do something to him. More tears ran down his pale, red splotched cheeks. Beryl eyes showed horror and disgust in them when he looked at his brother.

Rin's head lowered as he mumbled, "Look…I said I was sorry…I don't know how many times you want me to say it…but I'm truly, deeply sorry, Yukio…"

What happened earlier today was still clear in Yukio's mind.

* * *

_Yukio was returning from an exorcist mission and heading back to his dorm._

_He was almost out of the forest near camp grounds when he spotted Night and Rin in front of him._

"_What are you two doing?"_

_Rin walked up to his younger twin, smirking, "Oh, we just wanted to play with you Yukio."_

"_Nii-san. I'm really tired…can I deal with this later?"_

_Hands were placed on the brunette's waist. The teenager turned around, only to meet another similar looking Rin. _

"_Night, this isn't funny."_

"_Not trying to be funny, Yukio."_

_Said boy fell to the ground against a tree from his boyfriend throwing him._

"_Ah! Night!"_

"_Now, now. Calm down, Yukio. It'll be easier for _all_ of us if you did."_

_The brunette noticed he had fallen on somebody's lap. He looked back and saw Rin looking over his shoulder._

"_Nii-san…w-what're you…"_

_Night reached for the buttons of the exorcist jacket and started undoing them. Once it was off, his tie was stripped off of his neck._

"_Give me his wrists."_

_Rin did as told. He grabbed his brother's hands and bounded them together. Night wrapped the academy tie around the brunette's wrist and tied a tight not. He sat up straight and leaned in his boyfriend's face until their lips connected, roughly._

"_Nn! N…ight…hnn!"_

_Pale hands travelled lower until they found their destination. Night rubbed against Yukio's nether regions, making it hard. The exorcist licked the cram teacher's lips roughly, demanding entrance. Yukio complied and opened up his mouth for his boyfriend's tongue to roam around. Small moans rose from the latter's throat. The two parted and Night lowered down to the brunette's tightened pants._

"_Already so hard, Yukio…"_

"_Well, no shit! You've been rubbing against it!"_

_The demon smirked and undid the teen's pants. Once he was done, he pulled them off of his legs along with his socks and shoes. _

"_Nn! Night!"_

_Said boy looked up at beryl eyes, "Hm? You want me to stop?"_

"_I'm not comfortable…"_

_Rin spoke, head still on his little brother's shoulder._

"_Why? Is it because I'm here?"_

_Yukio shuddered feeling his shirt being undone now as the rest of his clothing (Besides his tie) was scattered in the grass._

"_T-that…and we're in a forest…"_

"_And? That's the point, you can scream as loud as you'd like."_

"_Night! It's not funny!"_

_The demon smirked and kissed his boyfriend's chest, "It's not supposed to be, Yukio. Rin, come over here."_

_The half-breed did as told and put Yukio against the tree. The two were now in front of the brunette._

"_Go have a taste of your brother's body; it's your first time, isn't it?"_

_Rin nodded slightly and leaned into his brother's chest. Night started undoing his own tie, only to wrap it around his boyfriend's mouth. Satan's spawn licked one of the pert buds, causing the latter to jolt._

"_Hnn!"_

_Tears started to surround Yukio's water line. This felt like rape to him and he was pretty sure none of the two realized his discomfort, even though he said he wasn't comfortable. His older twin kept licking on and around the bud while Night placed kisses on his cheeks and held his ribcage to comfort him. The brunette whimpered at the more touches he had received from both of the boys. Night had started to leave hickeys on his neck that won't be gone for at least a week or more. Rin was still playing with his nipples, sucking on one and pulling and twisting the other one with his index finger and thumb._

"_Mm! Hnn! Nn!"_

"_Calm down, Yukio. You're fine."_

_Said boy looked at his boyfriend and sniffled, showing his discomfort. Night just undid his tie around the latter's mouth, only to kiss him as Rin ran his tongue up and down the center of his brother's stomach and chest._

"_Hnn! Nii-ahn~"_

_Satan's spawn pressed his chest against his brother's clothed hard on, making the boy gasp and allowing Night to slip his tongue deeper in his boyfriend's mouth. Once the demon was done with tonguing Yukio, he looked down at the smaller teenager._

"_Come up here and get more of a taste, you seem to be enjoying yourself, Rin."_

"_Are you sure…?"_

_Scarlet eyes flashed with hunger, "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have brought you here and I'd be fucking him senseless already the way he looks now."_

_Sapphire eyes locked with turquoise for a split second until Rin had leaned in and kissed his brother's pale lips, gently. Yukio wrapped his bounded wrists around his twin's neck, pulling him closer for more taste. The boy genius pressed his tongue against pink lips asking for permission. Rin hesitated slightly, it was still his first time and he's not used to this, he still opened his mouth and felt Yukio's tongue twirl around his. The half-breed twirled his tongue around his brother's tongue and started sucking on it gently. Hearing the latter moan slightly told Rin he was doing things correctly so far. Night looked at the scene in front of him, which was a great turn on for him, both of the twins were making out in front of him. The exorcist leaned in to the cerulean haired boy's ear and whispered._

"_I'll prepare him, you keep doing what you're doing, he seems to be enjoying it."_

"_Are you-?"_

"_Positive. Just get to it, Rin."_

_Said boy nodded and pressed his and his twin's forehead together. Yukio looked at his brother with a scarlet face. What did Night say to him? His question was answered when his boxers were ripped off of him and his member was exposed to both Rin and Night. The half-breed looked back and saw his brother's length. He gawked in amazement. When did his little brother get bigger than him?_

"_Just do what I told you to do and stop wasting time, Rin!"_

"_O-okay…"_

_Night stuck three fingers in his mouth and sucked until he thought they were lubricated enough. He rolled a finger around the puckered hole and finally slipped his index finger in. Yukio jumped and almost moaned loudly until his brother slammed his lips against his, causing him to moan in Rin's cavern. Satan's spawn ate any noise that his twin would make and groped his pale chest. Night's second digit entered, causing Yukio to buck his chest a bit._

"_Nnah! Mm…nii-…san…"_

_The two parted in pants and Rin kissed his brother's clavicle, trying not to leave any marks on him. The elder twin felt his jacket slipping to his elbows and hands unbuttoning his school shirt as his tie was thrown away from his neck. Night licked the shell of the half-breed's ear and whispered, making the smaller teen shiver._

"_I'll let you have him first. It's your first time. What position do you want?"_

_Rin mumbled so only Night could hear, "Doggy…"_

_The demon kissed the pale cheek and leaned in towards his boyfriend. He gripped the bound wrists and whispered in his ear._

"_No running, slapping or punching, all right?"_

_Yukio nodded slightly and felt his wrists become free._

"_Hands and knees."_

_Satan's child did as told and got on his hands and knees, shirt draping over his rear slightly. Night grabbed Rin's pants and undid them quickly. He pulled down the pants along with the plaid boxers and grabbed the base of the half-breed's length._

'_God I feel like a whore…'_

_Night kissed the tip of Rin's member, feeling it twitch a bit. He was used to sucking on Yukio's and no one else's. The demon took a deep breath through his nose and finally engulfed all of Rin in his cavern. Half of Satan's offspring gasped at the feeling and looked down at the exorcist. He gripped a fistful of brunette locks and tried _so_ hard not to hurt him. Finally, Night had let go and whispered._

"_Put it in slowly so you don't hurt him, okay? He usually moves his hips when he wants you to move, if not he'll tell you."_

_Rin nodded and pressed his length at Yukio's entrance. The other half of Satan's offspring gasped slightly as the half-breed started pushing in. Night walked over to the spotty brunette and kissed him gently._

_Night leaned in to the human's ear and whispered, "Just trust your Nii-san, all right. It's his first time."_

_Yukio nodded a bit and looked back at the elder twin. Rin was trying his hardest not to moan by how tight his brother was. It didn't really surprise him why Night and him would have sex so much, his brother was so tight it was addicting. Rin was halfway in when he saw his brother panting slightly._

"_A-are you all right?"_

_Yukio nodded and looked back at his brother again. He smiled and spoke in a whisper, but it could be heard._

"_I trust you Nii-san."_

_By now, Rin was fully in. He waited until Yukio's hips either moved or heard his voice to tell him to go. The brunette honestly had a good view. His brother's upper body was in the grass, his cheeks were stained red, he had saliva down his chin and his glasses were thrown somewhere. Yukio pushed himself back up on all fours and moved his hips, telling Rin that he wants him to move. The half-breed took note at it and pulled out until his head was only in and pushed back in slowly. Night was behind the two, watching the scene. He whispered in Rin's ear again then kissed his neck._

"_Go faster or you'll bore him, all right?"_

_Yukio screamed at a hard thrust as Rin's member pressed against his sweet spot. _

"_There you go…keep thrusting there and Yukio's bound to cum soon."_

_Yukio's tongue stuck out the more he moaned and occasionally screamed. The brunette felt a kiss at his back as tears ran down his cheeks. Night kept watching the scene and thought Yukio looked quite beautiful in his position with his brother. He could tell both teens were near their climax. The demon got up and walked over to the half-breed and whispered again._

"_Cum either way you want, 'kay? Either on or in him."_

_Rin nodded and gave a hard thrust into Yukio's prostate and heard him scream louder than usual. Sapphire eyes caught his seed in the grass as he spilled his own essence in his brother's heat. Night gripped the smaller teen's jaw and made his head turn towards him so he could kiss the pale lips. Rin placed his hand on the demon's member, causing him to moan slightly. Satan's spawn pulled himself out of his brother and undid Night's pants to pull them down along with his boxers. The teenager gawked at sight of the exorcist's member as well, he was even bigger than Yukio. The demon reached his fingers in his lover's already stretched hole and made Rin's seed spill out more into his inner thighs. The latter moaned at the stretching in his rear. Rin grabbed the base of Night's member and licked the head first. The teen finally put as much of the demon in his mouth as he could. He tongue traced over a vein that popped out on Night's length. The exorcist dipped his head back at Rin pressing against the vein like Yukio would do. Satan's offspring let go of the demon and sat up. Night leaned over his boyfriend's body and whispered in his ear._

"_Turn around."_

_Yukio did as told and sat down, only to find his boyfriend shirtless. The latter gave a small smile; he loved looking at Night's body during their intercourses. The brunette never knew why he did, he just enjoyed it. The demon kissed the brunette's sweaty forehead and pulled him onto his lap. Yukio gasped at his boyfriend's member brushing against his entrance. _

"_Night…"_

_Said boy placed gentle kisses on the latter's neck. Yukio shivered at the touches he received. Night pushed in his member while distracting his boyfriend. The latter bucked his stomach against the demon's and gasped, only to have a tongue enter his mouth immediately. Yukio is the one to move now in his position. Once Satan's child was comfortable, he started rocking his hips slowly, still kissing Night. The brunette grabbed the boy's hips and started to help him to move. Yukio screamed as his sweet spot was touched again. Night nipped at the exorcist's jawline. He wanted to leave more marks since his brother hadn't left any. Rin looked at the scene in front of him and started to get hard again. It was a very erotic site. Yukio's arms wrapped around Night's neck, his face was still flushed a beautiful scarlet, tears rimming his water line, his lower body was bare and exposed to _both_ Night and him, his moans were so beautiful to the half-breed's ears, he needed more of his little brother…but Night had him now, so he'd have to suffer with it and deal with his little _issue_ later._

"_Rin, come here."_

_Said boy jumped and walked over to the two._

"_Sit down."_

_The elder twin listened and sat down next to the demon. Night let Yukio rock his hips as he undid Rin's pants again with one hand as the other one held his brother. Satan's spawn gasped as his erection was let loose from the clothed prison. Yukio looked over at his brother's length and blushed even more than he already was if that were possible. He leaned into his boyfriend's ear and whispered with a different tone of voice that Night _adored_._

"_Do you think I could suck on Nii-san while you do me, Night-chan~?"_

_Night thought he were to die from the adorable act his boyfriend made, or at _least_ die of blood loss. Yukio licked and nibbled on the soft, milky skin and hummed happily._

"_Please~?"_

_Night nodded slightly and switched their position so Yukio was on his hands and knees. Night looked at Rin and pointed in front of his brother, telling him to go in front of him. Rin stood up and pulled his boxers up. The half-breed walked in front of Yukio and saw Night point down telling him to sit. The smaller teen did as told and felt his boxers being pulled on._

"_Ah! Oh god, Yukio!"_

_Said boy was bobbing his head on his brother's length, hearing him moan made Satan's child trace his tongue the vein that popped out on the organ. Night gripped Yukio's hips and gave a hard thrust, now that he was able to fit all of him in his boyfriend's tight heat, into his prostate. The brunette let go of his brother's member and screamed until it was cut off by their lips smashing together._

"_Mhmmm~"_

_Yukio kept tongue his brother while giving him a hand job and massaging his balls. Rin's stomach felt like lava was coiling in him. All three teenagers were close to their limits now. Night slipped out and grabbed Rin's wrist so he was behind Yukio now. _

"_N-Night…you didn't cum yet."_

"_I know, just shut up."_

_Night was now under Yukio and both erect members were placed at the brunette's entrance. Satan's child screamed as both organs entered. Yukio was stretched over his limits now. Rin was about to slip out when Night glared him, saying no. Rin just looked at his brother's back side and saw him trembling._

'_Yukio…I'm so sorry…'_

_Said boy kept screaming the more thrusts he received and finally came on his boyfriend's chest and face. The other brunette's kept thrusting until they both came. Rin immediately slipped out his brother and looked at him. Blood and semen mixed together as they both spilled out of Yukio's hole and down his inner thighs. Guilt completely washed over the two as Yukio got off of Night and stood up to grab his clothes. As soon as the brunette reached for his exorcist coat to at least cover the rest of his body, he fell unconscious from being worn out._

"_Yukio!"_

Somehow, the younger twin winded up back up in his dorm with his brother petting his hair with a worried expression. Yukio screamed at his brother and is now in the position he is now, cornered in his bed with his brother _directly _in front of him. The exorcist just wanted to be left alone and cry in peace. Rin wouldn't accept it however; he cupped his brother's cheeks and forced him to look up at him. The brunette saw that his brother was crying as well as he was, but for how long?

* * *

"Yukio…I'm so sorry…_please_ forgive me…"

"Nii-san…"

Rin dropped his hands to his brother's shoulders, "Please…"

Yukio wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry for snapping Nii-san…"

The smaller teen wrapped his arms around his brother's waist tightly and breathed heavily to calm himself.

"You have every right to…you were practically raped…again…"

The brunette looked down with sorrowful eyes. He didn't need to be reminded about _that_ night.

"It's okay…it just hurt…"

"But that's what I _don't_ want to do to you! Night and I _both_, Yukio!"

Said boy ran his fingers through his brother's locks and hushed him kissed the soft hair again.

"Nii-san, calm down…speaking of Night, where is he?"

Rin looked down once the two had loosened their grip on each other. Satan's spawn rubbed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"He left once he covered you up. He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry and never plans on doing it again, didn't honestly plan on doing it _now_, but something came over him…"

Yukio nodded and lied back down in his sheets. The brunette reached for his phone and went through his contacts until he found his lover's name. He clicked the options button and hit 'Send text message.'

_**[Yukio]**_

**7:36 pm**

_[Hey…just so you know, I'm fine, don't worry about me. And…I love you…]_

The brunette waited at least two and a half hours and received no reply. It was almost ten o'clock and Yukio was getting really tired. He decided he'd text Night tomorrow and ask if he could stay another night. It had only been a few times since the two slept in the same bed together since their intercourse in the training room, and Yukio finally got the courage to ask his boyfriend to stay a night for once instead of just dropping him off. Night accepted it and they both really enjoyed the warms they both gave each other. And to be honest, Yukio wanted his warmth right now. It was the least he could do for fucking him senseless that he bled. The exorcist finally got under his sheets and sniffed the sheets. The still had the demons' scent wrapped in them, which the teenager thought it was enough to get him to sleep. Of course the boy genius was right and soon he was in a deep sleep, huddled in a ball like he would do when Night wasn't with him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it AND IM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU HURT LIKE THAT YUK- -shot- OI I'M TRYIN'A FAWKIN APOLOGIZE BAS- -shot again-

Fucking ass...


	2. A Mess

Yukio kept messing up his speech. Stumbling over words, skipping parts out of the text book. Rin finally stood up and grabbed his wrist to drag him into the hall way. The brunette knew exactly what he was doing wrong, he couldn't teach with someone on his mind.

"Take a break Yukio…I'll get Shura…"

Said woman spoke up, "Nani? What's wrong?"

The half-breed turned around to see a busty red headed woman with blonde tips to make her hair look like fire.

"Yukio can't teach…can you take over for him? I'm gonna take him some where…"

The exorcist nodded and walked past the two, ruffling Yukio's hair, who was still looking down. The brunette felt his coat being tugged on and him being dragged. The elder twin had dragged him up to the roof.

"This is where I like to relax and think about stuff. Just stay here until classes are over, all right? I'll be back up to get you."

The teenager nodded and waited until his brother had walked out the door to drop to the ground and cry, hard. Hiccups started in the boy's throat and his tears wouldn't stop. It had been eleven days since the incident in the forest. Yukio's tried to text Night so many times but he wouldn't answer him. The demon hadn't been over at the dorm in the time either. Satan's child started crying himself to sleep after a week had past. He wanted the brunette to be with him so badly. Yukio gripped his upper arms trying to keep himself from shaking. The boy genius lied down on the concrete, still crying and thought about his boyfriend. Where was he? The brunette missed him so badly and no one but his brother knew about Night not being there with him. The smaller teenager never noticed Yukio crying himself to sleep, his grades slipping from not being able to study correctly, or _anything_ that was wrong with him.

The younger twin finally fell asleep from crying too much.

* * *

Rin walked up the steps to the roof, yawning. He opened the door and found his brother laying down, asleep with tears running down his face. The elder twin smiled sadly and picked up his brother, piggyback and walked down the steps and out the door of the cram school.

'_You must really love him, Yukio…'_

"Rin!"

Said boy turned around and saw Shura running up towards him. She saw the twins walking out of the school, Yukio on Rin's back, asleep. She gave a worried look at the younger twin and brushed his bangs out of his face, his nose scrunching up in the process.

"What happened?"

Rin frowned and looked down, "Don't tell anyone."

The exorcist nodded and looked at the older teenager.

"Night and Yukio have been dating for at least a year now. There was an incident after a mission he did with you in the forest with him and Night…and Night hasn't been talking at all to Yukio or coming over to the dorm and I think that's what made Yukio cry because I've been hearing hiccups in his bed for the past four nights and I don't know if he's dreaming or if he's crying…"

Shura petted the brunette's hair and frowned, "The kid's pushin' himself to keep it to himself again…"

Satan's spawn nodded and looked down, "I'm gonna get him back to the dorm so he can sleep more."

His teacher nodded in agreement and the brunette turned around to take his little brother back to the dorm so he could sleep in his bed.

* * *

Yukio woke up in his bed. He sat up and saw Rin at his desk studying.

"Nii-san?"

Said boy jumped slightly and turned in his chair and looked at his brother. Satan's spawn got up and walked over to his bed and pet the brunette's hair.

"You've been asleep for a few hours I would believe if I found you asleep up on the roof…"

The younger twin looked down at his hands as the gripped the sheets.

"I'm sorry for making you bring me back…it must've been trouble."

The half-breed shook his head and held out a hand, "It was no trouble. Come on, let's get you some food."

The exorcist grabbed his brother's hand and stood up. The twins walked out into hall and down stairs to the kitchen so Yukio could at least eat something since he didn't eat anything at all today. Rin walked behind the counter and to the fridge to grab the brunette's food and heated it up for him. Once it was warm, the smaller teenager walked over to give his brother his food. Yukio thanked him and started eating. Rin noticed Yukio's appetite changing and wondered if it was because of Night.

"Yukio…I know you miss him and I know you love him…"

The glasses clad boy stopped eating immediately and slowly gulped down the food in his mouth. Sorrowful turquoise eyes looked up to lock with worried, caring sapphire eyes. Rin walked over and hugged his brother from behind, placing a soft peck at the brunette's temple.

"But I hate seeing you hurt like this and crying yourself to sleep…"

Yukio bit his lip and felt a tear run down his cheek.

"I didn't think you noticed…"

Rin heaved a sigh and sat on the table, "Yukio. I've been hearing you hiccup in your bed since you started…I know you're trying to carry this by yourself but it's too much for you, Shura even thought that…"

Four more tears ran down the brunette's face. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes quickly.

"Yukio…you can't teach without thinking of him I even saw one of your grades on your desk when I put you in your bed…a fifty-three Yukio? Is he really fucking you up that much…?"

Satan's child finally broke and placed his hands on his face and cried even more than he did earlier today if that were even _possible_.

"I'm sorry…nii-san…I'm so sorry…I-I'll try harder…"

"Yukio, you're already trying your hardest."

"Well it's not fucking good enough now is it? Nii-san I have to try harder or him disappearing is going to fucking scare me until he comes back _if_ he comes back! I…I can't take it anymore…"

Rin finally grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him into another hug. The brunette sobbed, sniffled, and coughed while his body trembled from so many tears he had been spilling out tonight. Pale hands gripped tightly at the blue fabrics of his brother's shirt.

"I miss him, Nii-san…"

Azure eyes filled with pity. He felt bad for his brother in his position. Thin fingers ran through brunette locks as lips pressed against the younger twin's head.

"I know…"

'_I'm sorry you have to go through so much pain…'_

* * *

Yukio spit and heaved a heavy sigh. All Rin could do was rub his back and watch his brother. The taller brunette coughed and spit again into the toilet, knowing if he didn't calm down he was going to be coughing up all internal organs in his body from throwing up so much. He didn't have a lot to eat but from crying so much in a night, the boy felt himself getting sick and ran to the bathroom as quickly as he could so he wouldn't make a mess in the kitchen or hall way. Rin immediately heard the toilet being flipped open and his brother coughing. The brunette ran into the bathroom and saw his brother crouched down, head over the toilet and throwing up.

Yukio finally lifted his head from the toilet and leaned against the bathtub. The smaller teen looked at his face and saw it was still tear stained; he started getting a pale blush across his ivory skin. The half-breed placed a hand on his brother's forehead and frowned.

"You're sick…stay here for a second, I'll be right back."

The brunette brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin, watching his brother leave the room and out into the hallway. Rin soon returned as promised with a wash cloth in his hand. He ran cold water on the snow coloured cloth and walked back over to his younger brother. The half-breed picked up his brother's head and started rubbing the cloth on his face in case any bits of puke were on his face. Yukio flinched at the temperature difference but relaxed into the feeling and let his brother clean his face.

"I want you to stay home tomorrow, okay Yukio? I'll leave you breakfast and lunch because I know you tend to wake up early. I just want you staying home."

Satan's child nodded and looked down at his feet.

"Come on, let's get you in bed, I'll call Mephisto tomorrow."

The brunette looked up and saw his brother reaching a hand out towards him. Yukio took hold of it and stood up. Rin flushed the toilet and the twins walked back into their shared dorm room. The younger twin got a pair of pajamas for him to sleep in. He changed immediately and got under the covers. They still had Night's scent on them and it was a good thing because it felt like Night was actually there with him, but then the boy genius realizes he's not and begins to cry. Rin was about to turn off the light when he heard his brother speak.

"Nii-san…"

Satan's spawn looked at his brother, "Yeah?"

Yukio nibbled on his bottom lip. He felt childish about asking his brother to sleep with him, but he needed someone with him so he won't cry himself to sleep.

"Can you sleep with me for a night…? I know it sounds childish and we haven't done it since we were little but..."

The lights were turned off and Yukio's covers were lifted up and Rin got into bed with him.

"I know…you need someone with you tonight and the one you need the most isn't there for you…"

The brunette nodded slightly and nuzzled against his brother's chest. Yukio enjoyed the warmth his brother was giving him so he could sleep easier, but sadly it wasn't as addicting as Night's warmth in the taller teen's opinion. The exorcist finally fell asleep, in his brother's arms. The smaller teen decided he'd_ have_ to find Night soon; he really hated to see his brother like this. The half-breed looked back Yukio's nightstand and saw his phone. He reached for it and opened his contacts to find Shura's name. He clicked the options button and hit 'Send Text Message'.

_**[Rin]**_

**9:51 pm**

_[Hey, can you tell me when you have another mission, I NEED to find Night…Yukio was crying and winded up throwing up tonight and he's now sick, PLEASE let me know when you do, okay? Thank you so much.]_

Rin closed his phone and waited for her to text back, knowing she was still up. Soon he had received a text message from the exorcist.

_**[Shura]**_

**9:53 pm**

_[I got one tomorrow, are ya sure ya wanna come, Rin?]_

_**[Rin]**_

**9:54 pm**

_[Positive. Will you let me?]_

_**[Shura]**_

**9:55 pm**

_[All right, and I'll let ya if it's fer Yukio, 'kay?]_

Rin smiled and sent his last text.

_**[Rin]**_

**9:56 pm**

_[All right, thanks I should get some sleep now, good night.]_

_**[Shura]**_

**9:56 pm**

_[G'night.]_

The older twin set his phone back on the night stand and held tighter on his brother. The half-breed kissed brunette locks and felt his eyes getting heavy until they fell completely and was in a deep sleep.

* * *

Rin waited until he saw the busty redhead. He had texted Yukio that he'd probably be back a bit late to buy groceries.

"Rin!"

Said boy looked up and saw his teacher running towards him. He stood up correctly and looked at her.

"Okay, do NOT let yer flames out, ya hear me?"

The teenager nodded, "All right."

Shura smiled, "Good, now let's go."

* * *

After the mission was over Rin had got a glance of a red cloth. The half-breed turned to face what he saw and saw a brunette with messy hair and a red sheathed sword over his shoulder. The teenager glared and ran up to the exorcist.

"Oi, Rin!"

Said boy grabbed the taller male's shoulder. The male turned around to face who grabbed him, what he found in front of him left him horrified. Rin Okumura, Yukio Okumura's older brother. Rin looked at the male; he had scarlet eyes and looked a lot like him.

"Night…I _need_ to talk to you…"

The demon looked down, "I don't have the time…"

"So even if I told you it was about Yukio, you wouldn't make time for your own damn boyfriend?"

Night looked at the half-breed now with wide eyes.

"That's what I thought, now come on."

* * *

The two brunettes sat at the fountain, hugging their swords.

"Yukio's been fucked up on the third day of your disappearance. I don't like it at all…his grades are slipping; he can't teach or go to sleep without you on his mind…he's been crying himself to sleep after a week…last night when I finally found out about his problems, he cried so much he threw up and got sick…I really need you to see him…"

"Rin…I can't not after-."

Satan's spawn immediately got up and slammed Night against the fountain, since he was sitting in the grass.

"Face your damn fear and just go see him! He's terrified that you'll never come back! Night, it's not fair to let him suffer because you're scared!"

"What if I was suffering too? You have no damn right to yell at me for something when you only know one side!"

By now Night was being crushed from the pressure on his chest that Rin was forcing on him. The half-breed noticed the bags under the demon's eyes and tears at his waterline. The ex-wire let go of the exorcist and placed a hand on his cheek and a thumb under his eyes.

"You haven't been getting any sleep…you look as bad as Yukio…"

Night pushed the smaller teen off of him and stood up.

"I'm leaving…"

Rin clenched a fist and tackled the demon onto the grass.

"You can go home as soon as you see and TALK to Yukio!"

"Fine, damn it! Now get the fuck off of me!"

The half-breed did as told and helped Night up so they could walk to his dorm.

* * *

"Yukio! I'm back!"

A door opened down the hall. Rin raised an eyebrow and looked down the hall and saw Yukio's hair damp from water and in another pair of pajamas than the ones Rin had left him in this morning.

Night was still at the main entrance and far from Yukio's site. The demon finally took a deep breath and took off his shoes. He walked into the kitchen and down the hall until he saw a familiar brunette he hadn't seen in now twelve days. Yukio looked up when he saw a body behind his brother. When he saw who it finally, he was _horrified_. Turquoise eyes finally locked together.

Yukio's filled with terrier while his body shook and Night's filled with regret as a frown was plastered across his face.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN~ Yukio's really OOC if you can't tell xD


	3. Building Back A Strong Relationship

Yukio took a step back from the boy in front of him.

"Nii-san…why'd you…?"

"Yukio…I just need you two to talk…I know you haven't been the best without him here…just please talk to each other…"

The brunette looked down at his feet with clenched fist. Night noticed a difference in his boyfriend immediately. He was much thinner than he last saw him. Can twelve days do that much to him? The demon knew the teenager didn't eat a lot, but he knew he was barely eating anything now by the way his clavicle popped out more and the bones underneath the skin of his hands were much more noticeable. The two were shoved into a dorm room with screams coming from the two.

"Nii-san!"

Said boy locked the door from the outside and shouted.

"You two aren't coming out until you both _talk_!"

The younger twin grumbled and slid his back down the door. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

"Have you been eating anything?"

Yukio looked up at scarlet eyes and saw worry in them. The brunette shrugged and rested his chin back onto his knees.

"I guess. I ate more than I have the past few days today…"

"How much _have_ you been eating the past twelve days?"

"Does it matter…?"

The demon grabbed his boyfriend's waist and picked him up with the smaller teen screaming and flailing.

"Put me down damn it!"

The human's command was answer and he was set on the bed.

"You're more than forty pounds less than what you were…"

Yukio lied down on the bed and felt his shirt slide up. Night looked at his chest and saw his ribs showing quite noticeably. Pale hands touched the soft skin and trailed up to the ribs until his hands were slapped away and the black fabrics were pulled down.

"Don't touch me like that again…"

The exorcist frowned, "Why are you pushing me away…?"

"Why…?"

The brunette sat up and glared at the demon with tears running down his ivory skin.

"_Why_? You left me for fucking twelve days! No text, no phone call! Nothing, Night! You left me alone and fucking broken when three days passed! I couldn't sleep without thinking about where you were! I can't study without thinking about you and I give up on it! Just yesterday, Nii-san had to drag me out of my teaching because I was stumbling over words in my speech and forgetting things from the text book! And you don't even think to apologize to me? I fucking hate y-!"

Yukio's wrist was yanked on. His ranting was cut off from smooth lips pressed up against his. Turquoise eyes widened as an arm wrapped around his waist tightly. His palms pressed against the fabrics of Night's exorcist cloak. The brunette screwed his eyes shut and raised a hand. Soon, a loud crack rang in the room and Night face as turned with his ebony bangs covered his face. A red hand mark was across his cheek as tears ran over it.

"I don't care if I did love you! Don't you _dare_ think that you can come into the dormitory and think that a kiss is going to make things better for us!"

"Yukio…"

Said boy clenched a fist when he saw the brunette's head rise. Once Night looked directly at Yukio, the young exorcist dropped his fist and saw tears running down the ivory skin.

"You think you're the only one that's suffering…? Yukio, I've been so terrified to stop by because I was afraid of _this_! I didn't even want to come tonight but your brother dragged me here!"

The brunette's tears stopped as he looked at the taller male shake.

"I was scared you were gonna push me away and leave me for someone else…I know I'm not the best influence and I know I've made pretty bad decisions in this relationship…but you've stuck with me for almost a year now…I can't have someone that I love so much leave me because I fucked up so much…I just…I just can't let you…"

Night began to hiccup in his speech. The demon clenched his upper arms and tried to breathe correctly.

"Just please Yukio…please don't leave me…I can't…I can't be without you…and I know I sound sappy…but it's true…you've made me felt different than everyone else in my entire life…I need you with me…"

Yukio felt his heart break even more than it already was, if that were even possible. He's never seen Night like this, ever. Tears started to run down the brunettes face again when he felt himself being brought into a tight embrace. The exorcist grabbed the demon's cloak and yelled in his chest.

"Then don't leave me again you bastard!"

The taller male held tighter on his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head, tears still running down his face.

"I promise…"

Yukio lifted his head up and soon crimson eyes locked with beryl. The two leaned in slowly until their lips met gently. By now Night's promised was sealed and he knew he couldn't break it now, and he wouldn't want to either.

Yukio pushed his boyfriend onto the bed so he was now towering over him. He pressed their foreheads together as their noses brushed against each other. Night trailed his fingers down the brunette's side, knowing he was ticklish there. The smaller teenager giggled slightly until the trails went to his back. The spotty boy gasped and started laughing. The exorcist kept trailing his fingers down his lover's back, hearing him giggle, squeal, laugh, and gasp.

"N-Night! S-stop it!"

By now the demon was towering over Yukio. The brunette had tears at the corners of his eyes and his face hurt from laughing and smiling so much. Night pressed their foreheads together again. Turquoise eyes opened to meet with scarlet. Yukio smiled again, it was different then when he was laughing. It was a sweet innocent smile that only Night was allowed to see. The taller teen smiled back at his boyfriend, placed a hand on his cheek, and kissed the soft lips again.

* * *

It was two in the morning and the loud noises down stairs had finally stopped, Rin guessed that the two had finally made up and aren't pissed or upset with each other. The elder twin got up from his bed and went down stairs to the dorm he had locked the two in. Satan's spawn unlocked the door and saw the two on the bed lying down, sleeping; Yukio on Night's chest and in his arms. Rin gulped and wondered why Night's cloak was on the floor. Sapphire eyes wondered to their bodies and saw them clothed. The shorter male let out a small relieved sigh. The elder twin looked at the younger and saw him smiling with a faint blush on his cheeks. Pale hands reached for his forehead when he heard a voice speak, causing him to almost scream.

"He's still sick…"

Rin whispered loudly, "Holy shit! Don't scare me like that, damn it!"

Night chuckled and stroked his boyfriend's hair, "Do you mind if I stay with him tomorrow? I want to be with him for a bit longer than a night…"

The half-breed shook his head and smiled, "I was gonna check his temperature and if he was sick I was gonna wake you up and ask if you could stay tomorrow."

The exorcist nudged the smaller male's chest, causing him the moan from still being a sleep.

"Yukio…"

Said boy's eyes started batting open until they were half lidded, covering beryl eyes.

"What…?"

Night chuckled slightly and kissed the brunette's forehead, causing the faint blush on his face to turn a shade darker.

"Let's get you up to bed and then you can sleep more, all right."

"You're staying with me…I don't care if you don't want to…"

A small smile cracked up on the demon's lips, he knew his boyfriend wouldn't remember this, he hardly ever remembers things this late at night when he's demanding. But that's what makes the brunette even more adorable.

"Yes, yes…now come on."

Night wrapped his arms around the brunette's torso and legs. Yukio wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck and rested his head against Night's shoulder. Soon the male was asleep with the demon's cloak covering him, using it as a blanket so he won't get sicker. By the time the three of the teenagers were at the shared dorm, Rin opened the door to let the couple in and heard Yukio moan something in his sleep, but couldn't make it out quite well. Night heard it perfectly, however. The demon placed his boyfriend under his covers and got into bed with him. The brunette stroked the other's hair and looked at him. His blush from being sick was slightly darker than it was, even though it was dark in the room, Night could see it perfectly fine. A small smile was placed on Yukio's face while his hands were clenched into fists of fabric from the demon's uniform. Night didn't care about the wrinkles that would be in his shirt next morning, as long as he was with his boyfriend, he was find, not caring how sappy and retarded he sounded, he missed the teen a _lot_. The exorcist kissed the top of Yukio's head, smelling his clean hair that had been washed a few hours ago. Night replied to what the brunette had said, even though he was asleep in his arms.

"I love you too Yukio…and I never plan on leaving you again…that I can promise you…"

Soon the demon fell asleep from the warmth that Yukio gave him. The brunette knew his body heat was addicting, but he never knew how much he missed it. Night's tail unwrapped from his torso and wrapped itself around the sleeping boy's waist and snug tightly around it, pulling both sleeping bodies closer than they already were.

* * *

Rin pointed a finger at him like a mother would with a child.

"Now, I should be back after classes and training with Shura. Don't do anything fucking stupid with him or I will need to kick both of your asses."

Night snorted and placed his back against the wall, "Yes, mother."

Sapphire eyes locked with crimson, "And don't fuck him up again. I won't be able to forgive you a second time…"

The demon nodded and took a glance into the dorm room and saw his boyfriend still sleeping.

"I don't ever plan to leave him again unless it's my death."

Rin looked down, "Well, let's hope that won't be any time soon…"

The brunette nodded, "I won't let it…I want to be with him as long as I can…"

Night gulped in the middle of his sentence and looked down.

"Even if that means watching him on his death bed or anything…I just want to be with him for as long as I can before times up with him."

The shorter male nodded, he didn't want to see his little brother dying in front of him either, but death is a part of human's lives and Satan's spawn couldn't stop it.

Rin grabbed his bag from the floor and locked eyes with the demon again.

"I should get going so I won't be late."

The demon nodded and saw the smaller teen's back fade. Once he heard the main door close, he slid his back down the wall and let tears run down his face.

'_I ask you to stay with me forever when you can't keep the promise because your life will depart from me soon…and I'll be the same as I was before, away from everyone and non-social again…not like it changed a lot…but you got me to change…'_

Yukio's eyes batted open and saw his bed was empty and his brother had left for school. The brunette heard hiccups and sniffles out of his room. The exorcist sat up and grabbed his glasses from his night stand and walked out of dorm room and found the door was open. Yukio looked at his left and saw his boyfriend on the floor, crying. The smaller teen got on his knees and brushed the ebony bangs away from Night's face and locked eyes with him.

"What's wrong?"

The demon shook his head and buried his face deeper into his knees. Yukio coughed and wrapped his arms around the taller teen. Night wrapped his arms around the thin waist and sobbed into the human's shoulder. Every time when the demon wouldn't tell his boyfriend what was wrong, he'd do what he was doing now, hug him and wait for him to tell him, and if he didn't it was obvious it was none of his business. Night gripped the fabrics of Yukio's night shirt and pulled him closer. The latter gasped at the sensation on his clavicle.

"N-ight…"

Said boy kept nibbling at the skin and began to suck gently. Once the knight felt like he had sucked enough, he let go of the skin with a loud, obnoxious pop. The dragoon laced his fingers with his boyfriend's and placed their foreheads together.

"Will you tell me now…?"

Night shrugged, "It's just a stupid thought…"

Yukio furrowed a brow, "And? I'd still like to know because it made you cry…"

The demon sighed and looked down at their hands. Yukio was still thin and he didn't like at _all_.

"You know how you said you'd be with me forever too…?"

The brunette nodded and kept a confused stare at the other.

"What about it?"

"You can't keep it…"

Yukio's heart broke immediately again, "What do you mean I can't? Please don't tell me you're leaving me again…nor after we just made up, Night! You-!"

"I'm not the one who's gonna be leaving…it'll be you…when your time comes…"

Tears ran down both boys' cheeks. Yukio buried his face in Night's chest and gripped his shirt. There's no telling when Yukio would die…it could be anytime soon and it can be unexpected. It could be for a while and just his age and his heart finally gives in…neither of the boys knew…

Night sniffled and wrapped his arms around the thin waist. The doctor lifted his head up and wiped his eyes.

"Well…let's just be with each other for as much as we can…I'll still be with you even if I do die…you and Nii-san both! I'll be at your guys' side…no matter what…"

The demon held tighter on his boyfriend and nuzzled against his chest and cried even harder. The brunette stroked the ebony coloured hair and kissed his lover's shoulder. Yukio felt himself getting tired again he hadn't even been up for that long. Before the latter could say something, he passed out. Night picked him up again and set him on the bed. The knight covered him up and kissed his forehead.

"I love you…"

* * *

It was now noon and Night was cooking lunch for him and Yukio.

"You didn't have to, Night…"

The demon smiled, even though the smaller teen couldn't see.

"I want to though; I want you getting to a healthy weight like you were as soon as possible."

The exorcist looked down and nodded. He set his head down on his arms, which were placed on the table. It wasn't long until Night had placed a plate of food in front of him. There was takoyaki, fried rice, sushi and yakisoba in front of him. Yukio gulped slightly and felt his stomach churn.

"Y-you expect me to eat all of this…?"

Night shrugged and placed his hand on the bony one underneath. He kissed the brunettes temple and stroked the knuckles with his thumb.

"If you can't, we can always wrap it up and if you get hungry later, you can have some, just tell me, all right?"

Yukio nodded slightly and looked at the dish in front of him.

"But I at least want you to eat a good amount of it…"

The brunette nodded again and picked up his chopsticks.

"Understandable…thank you for the meal."

The demon kissed the top of the Dragoon's head and sat in front of him and began to eat, glancing up every now and then to check on Yukio.

* * *

The two were finished eating and Yukio ate almost half of his plate. By now the brunette was stuffed and probably couldn't eat until next week. Night walked over to the boy after putting his food in the refrigerator. The Knight cupped the back of the Doctor's head and kissed him gently.

"Thank you for eating more than you usually do."

The glasses clad boy nodded slightly and was feeling tired again. This was one reason why Yukio hated being sick, it always made him lazy and not want to do anything but sleep. So, practically he was his brother with school life. The brunette giggled at that thought, causing the other to look at him.

"What?"

The smaller male shook his head and smiled, "Nothing, just thinking about something."

The demon nodded and picked up the teenager. The spotty brunette flailed slightly and yelled from surprise.

"What are you going?"

Night just laughed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "I'm taking you back to bed, I can tell you're getting tired again."

Yukio stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. Yukio was one _not_ to pout, even Night knew that. The demon just laughed again and walked up to the room, being careful not to rub the boy in his arms on anything. Once the two were back in the shared dorm room, Night put Yukio under the sheets and got underneath them with him. The smaller brunette sneezed and the taller male grabbed a tissue.

"I'm sorry you have to do so much for me…"

The exorcist grabbed the black-framed glasses and set them on the nightstand. Once they were placed on the wood, the demon turned around and kissed the brunette's forehead.

"It's not a lot."

Yukio gripped the crisp white shirt and frowned.

"You're sleeping with me every time I'm tired and you're making sure I eat enough food to gain my weight back…and if you don't stop kissing me, you're going to get sick."

Night smirked and placed his thumb and index finger on the boy's chin, causing him to look up.

"I don't care if I sleep with you every time you're tired, even if it's a lot. I just want you back to your healthy weight so it'll be more of a struggle for me to carry you."

"Night! It's not funny! You know I was not overweight!"

The Knight laughed and placed a gentle kiss on Yukio's lips.

"I know. I was teasing. And, I don't care if I get sick; I missed you too much to care."

The exorcist flushed red and buried his face into the broad chest. The brunette was getting more tired and soon he was asleep again.

* * *

Rin opened the door to the dormitory and smelled food cooking and heard the sizzling of a frying pan.

The half-breed took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to find Night cooking. His little brother was missing though.

"Hey, where's Yukio?"

The demon turned around and pointed up, telling he was upstairs.

"Can you get him for me please? I slipped outta bed to make dinner just in time so when you came home I was finished."

"Where'd you get all the food?"

The exorcist smiled, "I bought some supplies around lunch so I could make Yukio and I lunch."

The teenager nodded, "All right, I'm gonna get changed and get Yukio."

The demon nodded and got plates from the cupboard.

* * *

Rin was now dressed and turned to his brother's bed. He walked over to the slumbering boy and shook his shoulder a bit.

"Yukio, dinner."

The brunette moaned and stirred in his sheets. Beryl eyes showed from closed lids finally.

"Where's Night…?"

"He made dinner, it was finished by the time I got home, come on."

The younger twin finally sat up and rubbed his eyes. Rin held out a hand to help his brother up and Yukio took it. The two walk out of the shared room and down stairs to the kitchen. Once the twins were down, they found the table was set and Night was cleaning the pots and pans.

"Sit down and eat, I'll be out, I'm almost finished."

The two nodded. Rin sat down across from where the two were going to sit. Yukio walked behind the counter and hugged his boyfriend's waist from behind.

"Thank you…"

The demon turned around and kissed the top of the brunette's head.

"You're welcome. I gave you less food since I gave you a lot for lunch, okay?"

The Doctor nodded and gave the same smile as last night, sweet, innocent, and of course adorable. Night's cheeks flushed at the thought. He turned around and started to finish the dishes. The shorter teen got on his toes and kissed the already pink cheek, changing the colour to match his eyes. Yukio giggled and walked out to the dining hall and sat down across from his brother, knowing which one was his from the size difference of the food. Soon Night was finished and walked out where the twins were and sat next to the younger brother.

* * *

Yukio and Night were in the bathroom together, knowing Yukio's been tired all day, Night suggested a bath instead of a shower for him. The younger twin had agreed and now they were in the bathtub together, Yukio between Night's legs.

"You can leave tomorrow if you'd like…you're clothes are going to get dirty and start to smell and I know you have missions just as well as I do."

The demon placed his forehead on the bony shoulder, "Kicking me out?"

"No."

The exorcist chuckled and kissed the ivory skin, "I'm teasing."

"I know, but still you don't have to be here to keep taking care of me…"

By now the smaller teen was completely facing the demon, his eyes filled with hopelessness. The Knight grabbed his lover's chin and leaned in to kiss him gently.

"It's not a problem for me, like I said at lunch. And you should know I love to be with you."

The brunette nodded, "I know, I enjoy being with you too, especially not seeing you in almost two weeks…"

The demon nodded and placed his head on the bony shoulder again, wet bangs sticking on the milky skin. Night smiled and poked above the Dragoon's navel, were a small mole was. The demon knew where all the brunette's moles were on his upper body. The obvious ones were on his face, he had two on his chest, one on his stomach, one above his hip, and three on his back, all leading up to about ten moles on the exorcist's body. Yukio poked at Night's back, directly under his shoulder blade was, where a tiny mole was as well. Yukio thought he was the black sheep with people he knows because of his moles. But one time when Night was getting dressed, he spotted four tiny moles on the demon's back. The demon never realized he noticed until just now where the smaller teen had poked, all directly on the moles.

"How long did you know?"

The boy genius shrugged, "About seven months…"

Night's eyebrow twitched, "Bastard…"

The smaller male giggled again and looked at the other's body, finding a few other moles on his torso. What surprised the spotty boy was Night also had a mole directly above his hip, exactly where Yukio's was. From what the exorcist could see, Night had at least up to twelve moles on his upper body. Four on his back, three on his chest, one on his jaw, one on his hip, two on his sides and one on his abdomen. Yukio was surprised to see that the demon had more on his upper body than he did. The Doctor felt himself being picked up out of the water and set on the edge of the tub. Night grabbed a towel and started drying the boy in front him. The sitting brunette sneezed from getting cold. The demon noticed the boy shivering and put his dress shirt over his shoulders. Night buttoned it up and started drying himself. Yukio looked at the shirt on him. The sleeves went past his finger tips and the hem almost went to his knees. Honestly, Yukio looked like a little kid in Night's shirt. The brunette was picked up bridal style again. The Knight walked up to the shared dorm room and kicked at it lightly, asking Rin to open it. Satan's spawn heard it and opened the door for the two and 'aww'ed at his little brother.

"Well you just look fucking adorable now don't you?"

The latter grumbled and leaned his head against Night's bare shoulder. The demon placed his boyfriend on his bed and kissed his head.

"Get some sleep, okay?"

* * *

Rin placed a shopping bag on Night's lap. The demon looked up at the half-breed and saw him blushing.

"I figured if you're gonna stay here for a while, except when you have missions, I bought you some clothes and pajamas for the time being…thank you for coming back to him as well…"

Night smiled and ruffled the navy locks of the smaller teen's hair.

"Thank you Rin…and if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have come back, so thank you again…"

Satan's spawn nodded, "You should get changed. If he wakes up I'll tell him you're downstairs, okay?"

The demon nodded and walked out of the room to go downstairs. Once Night was in the bathroom, he grabbed a black tank top and sweat pants. The brunette changed and everything had fit perfectly, not too snug or loose. Night folded his clothes, stuck them in the bag and walked out of the bathroom and back up to the dorm. The taller male saw the younger Okumura brother still sleeping and Rin just about to get into bed.

"His fever's dying down…I'd like to check his temperature when I wake up tomorrow, okay?"

The demon nodded, turning out the light and got into bed with his lover. As if Yukio knew he was there, he scooted closer to the exorcist and gripped the fabrics of the newly bought shirt. Night smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Rin pulled his covered up to his nose as a thought ran through the half-breed's mind.

'_Things seem to be back to normal…but which lover had suffered the most…? Well I don't know but I think both of them suffered a great amount…'_

* * *

A/N: There will be a surprise next chapter :3


	4. Epilogue

Satan's spawn yelled upstairs and waited until he heard two doors open.

"Dinner!"

One door had opened up stairs, Rin cocked an eyebrow and saw Yukio and Night come down. The shorter teen puffed out his cheeks and grabbed his phone.

"He's probably on his laptop listening to music…"

_**[Rin]**_

**5:49 pm**

_[Dinner.]_

After the text was sent, another door opened and footsteps came down the stairs to reveal a teenager. He had messy, brunette hair that matches Yukio's, scarlet eyes, ivory skin, three moles on his face, two vertically under his eyes, and one below his lips; he had a tail that matched Night's. The teenager was dressed in a batman shirt, skinny jeans, the left side black and the other side neon yellow; his socks mismatched one black with rainbow peace signs on them and the other one a neon green with black leopard print.

"That's my baby boy~"

Night wrapped his arms around the boy's slim waist and held him tightly.

"Ngh! F-father…_please_ put me down…"

Yukio huffed and peeled the demon's arms away from the teen's waist.

"Yukio~ why'd you ruin my fun~?"

Said boy chuckled and shook his head, "He maybe our son, but you don't have to suffocate him…"

Rin looked at the three boys in front of him; he now had another family besides his brother and father Fujimoto. Night's and Yukio's child was absolutely beautiful in his opinion. He was a perfect mix of his parents and he was glad that he got to name his nephew. He chose 'Alik', Russian, meaning 'defender'. It fit him perfectly because his parents were exactly like that, and again, he was a perfect mix of the two; Night's haircut, eyes, and him being hyper and tail along with Yukio's hair color, moles, skin and smarts.

Satan's spawn felt a hand rest on his cheek. The exorcist looked down and saw Alik looking worried.

"Are you okay uncle?"

The brunette nodded and ruffled the brunette's hair.

"I'm fine, Alik don't worry about it."

The demon nodded and grabbed his uncle's hand to drag him to the table. Rin chuckled, still having his apron on when he was pulled at the table. The half-breed took off the piece of clothing and set it on the back of chair; he decided to put it back up when they were done eating. Yukio and Night sat down; the demon's grabbing the half-breed's. A slight blush ran across the smaller brunettes face. Rin smiled at the two and started eating.

* * *

In cram classes Alik tend to pay attention unless someone was distracting him badly.

A ruler flung across the room, hitting the boy who was distracting Alik, everyone (but the demon) looked in the front of the class and saw Night smiling with his brow twitching.

"Please still keep in mind, just because summer vacation is over, doesn't mean I have changed one bit."

Alik kept looking at his father and brought his legs up on the seat, sitting crisscross. The younger demon shook his head, he was going to hear it from Yukio again. The brunette huffed as his father began teaching again. Why did he even start teaching if he doesn't have a great tolerance for people? Alik picked up his pencil again and began taking notes once again until the bell rang and soon it was Yukio's turn to teach the students. The half-breed walked in, whispering to the taller male. Alik knew exactly what his mother had said. The crimson-eyed boy snickered softly and waited for his mother to begin teaching.

* * *

"Mother! Father! Uncle I'm home!"

I loud smack was heard from upstairs, telling the brunette his father's punishment had begun. The demon huffed and escorted his friends upstairs to his room so they could study.

"I'll be right back…"

The two teenagers nodded and saw the ex-wire's back leave. Alik walked to his parent's shared dorm room and opened the door. The two teens heard screaming now, that came from the small brunette, which was quite odd because the demon was so quiet with people, sure the kid had a great personality with friends and they'd get to know much more about him.

"All right, goddamn it! I'm trying to fucking study with some friends over! If all three of you could just _wait_ until they leave, that'd be gladly appreciated!"

Soon enough, Alik was back in his room with his friends looking a bit scared.

"S-so…what happened…?"

The demon looked over at the boy who caught his attention. The teen just huffed and fell back onto his bed.

"This is why I don't bring you two over. People always seem to be terrified of my family because of my father being anti-social with people."

The girl dug through her bag and found something to make the demon feel a bit happier, a blue lollipop. The demon _loved_ sweets and his friends and family noticed it. Alik took the treat and unwrapped it, only to stick it in his mouth.

"Thank you, Ada."

Said girl smiled and fixed her bangs. Ada was a lovely girl and both boys noticed it. She was very happy when she was with her friends. No one seemed to like her because of her looks though. She had bleached blonde hair that was almost white. The tips of her hair match the colour of Alik's eyes. Her face was pale like the rest of her skin; she had a nose piercing and a silver snakebite. The girl tend to wear some make up but she hardly puts any on. She was a thin girl like the other two in the room. Not only was Ada a beautiful girl, her personality was beautiful too, she was caring but also had a defending side. She's a demon like Alik but is able to use wind and not flames.

The brunette was nudged by another certain blonde next to him.

"You're spacing out."

The demon shook his head and smiled sheepishly to the boy next to him.

"Sorry, Haydn."

Haydn was also good looking in the demon's opinion. His hair was a fine shade of blonde and he had a small coontail in his hair. His hair was straight but also messy. He had two angel bites above his upper lip with snake bites on the bottom. The blonde was also a demon, but could use fire as well. He never inherited Satan's flames. He used regular fire when it was needed. Haydn had crisp white eyes that tend to pique the demon's interest more than Ada's cyan ones. The blonde was protective over the small teen and cared for his friends. He was abused by his family and was never treated right until he met the two demons and became great friends with him.

Alik reached for the blonde's hat and snatched it, only to place it on his head. Ada took out her phone and giggled.

"Smile~"

The demon gave a big smile like his father's with the lollipop in his hand. Soon enough, all teenagers were goofing off instead of studying, but since it was the weekend, the two were able to stay with him for the time being and hey could study anytime during the two days. Haydn stood up in front of Alik, the two looking like they were going to pounce at each other

"Come on!"

Soon enough the blonde tackled the brunette to the floor, hat flying off in the process. Both boys laughed until there was a knock at the door.

"I you three are hungry enough to stop playing around, dinner's ready."

Alik giggled and answered, "Okay, thank you, dad."

Sad man turned around and headed downstairs to his lover and his older twin. Soon the three followed, Ada on Alik's back and Haydn in front. Once the trio reached the bottom of the steps, the brunette set the blonde down so she was on her feet.

"You three were making a lot of noise up there, you okay?"

All demons nodded while giggling. The three sat down in front of Yukio and Night while Rin was setting food on the table.

* * *

One thing Alik loved about his friends is that they didn't make fun of him at all tonight about both of his parents being male.

"Ready? Catch!"

Alik opened his mouth wide to catch a piece of popcorn. The brunette fell off of his bed and landed on his back, laughing. His family and friends were amazed in how much the teen can eat without gaining any weight.

In the other shared dorm room was Yukio, Night and Rin.

"He turns seventeen in a few months."

The two brunettes nodded and kept grading papers.

"I don't know if he wants to do anything. He's really independent like I was…"

Satan's spawn nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but he's got a fucking crazy father so I'd figured he'd inherit _some_ of Night's traits instead of some of his looks and temper sometimes."

The demon's brow twitched and his tail started to puff. Yukio grabbed the base of the brunette's tail, making the taller male squeal.

"Not funny!"

The glasses clad boy chuckled and went back to grading papers when he felt his tail being wrapped. The half-breed's face turned a pale pink. Night kissed the Dragoon's cheek and wrapped his arms around his waist. The demon lied back on the bed, bringing Yukio with and making him spill his sheets.

"Night!"

Rin grabbed the sheets before they spilled on the floor and got disordered. The Knight set them on his brother's desk and huffed.

"You really should take a break; you've been grading them since you got home minus the time for dinner."

The brunette huffed and scooted closer to his lover for more warmth.

"Fine."

Yukio nuzzled against Night's ripped shirt and kissed his skin, where a hole was in the black fabrics. Rin walked to the door with clothes in his hands.

"I'm gonna go take a shower the kids are most likely up on the roof."

The couple nodded and watched the elder twin leave. Yukio sat up and got on Night's hips. The Doctor pulled on a hole on the shirt so that a nipple finally showed. The brunette placed his lips on the bud and started to licked. The taller male gasped at the sensation going on through his body. The spotty boy started to suck on the nipple when he felt Night's back buck. The demon gripped the half-breed's shoulders and pushed him onto the floor so he was now towering the younger male. Yukio smirked at the already hard cock in the Knight's pants. The smaller male rubbed his knee against Night's crotch, making him gasp and grind his heated erection against the knee.

"Haahh…if you don't want me to fuck you senseless, I suggest you stop."

Yukio wrapped his arms around his lover's and nipped at his ear.

"What if I want you…?"

Night's face flushed scarlet, matching his eyes. Yukio looked at the color of his face and seduced him easily.

"Night-chan~ please~? I need you badly…"

The demon thought he'd die from his lover seducing him. The brunette had his lower lip out, looking like a pouting face. And the way Yukio had spoken to him, Night thought he'd die from blood loss.

"Please~? I really need you…you know how long we haven't had sex?"

Night nodded slightly, "Almost eighteen years."

"Exactly…so please? I'll beg if I have too…"

The demon smirked, "Beg."

The half-breed pouted as the exorcist got up and sat on the bed. Yukio saw he was still hard, so it shouldn't be hard for him. Satan's child smirked and walked to the closet.

"Just wait a second."

The taller male cocked an eyebrow at his lover. The Dragoon grabbed a box and walked out of the room. Soon enough before the demon's arousal started to go away, Yukio returned, making Night completely hard again, even harder before actually. Since the demon still looked like a sixteen year old, along with himself, Yukio looked completely hot –no scratch that, he looked completely _sexy_. The half-breed had a black collar on with a bell attached. He had a red corset tied on his upper body, leather daisy dukes, thigh-high fishnets, and knee-high black boots. Night also thought Yukio looked adorable with cat ears placed on the top of his head. Yukio walked over to the taller male and got on his knees, between his 'master's legs. The brunette nuzzled against the black, ripped skinny jeans.

"Master, what do you want me to do again?"

The bell jingled when Yukio looked up at a _very_ flushed Night. Satan's child smirked and caressed a hand on the demon's crotch and fake gasped, but made it sound real.

"Master, you're so stiff…do you want me to loosen you up?"

Night nodded slightly, anymore of Yukio's seducing and the demon would cum in his pants. The cross-dressed teen unzipped the tight jeans and tried to pull them down.

"Can you lift yourself for a second master?"

The Knight nodded and stood up slightly so the sitting boy could pull them down with his boxers. Night gasped as the cold air rushed around his sprung erection. Yukio blew on the head of the cock, seeing it twitch in response. The brunette grabbed the base of the other's member and engulfed as much as he could of him while pumping the rest of him.

"Ah! Fuck…Yukio…"

Said boy let go after a few sucks and looked up at the demon again.

"You can tell me what to do, master. I am your pet after all for tonight."

Night nodded and saw Yukio's perfect ass showing from his shorts. Before the brunette stuffed the large length in his mouth again, the demon grabbed his chin to make him look up.

"Take your shorts off."

The half breed nodded and stood up. Night caught a glimpse of his lover's hard member pressing against the leather. It must hurt if the shorts are that short and tight. Yukio unbuttoned the shorts and felt his erection be released slightly. The smaller teen held in any noise that he would make and pulled his shorts down, slowly, just to make the demon even harder. Soon the shorts were at the brunette's ankles; he lifted up his foot to get his leg completely out of the shorts and did the same with his other foot. The half-breed got on his knees again, between the demon's legs again.

"Is there anything else?"

Night nodded and placed three finger's against the half-breed's mouth.

"Suck on them."

The younger twin nodded and grabbed the demon's wrist and started to lick and suck on the digits. Once Night thought it was enough, he pulled them out.

"Is there anything else?"

The Knight shook his head, "No, you can continue, just let me prepare you."

Yukio nodded and got on his hands and knees so his ass was up in the air. The half-breed grabbed the base again and engulfed all of the demon as much as he could and started to massage his balls. Night moaned when his first digit enter, not because of how tight and selfishly Yukio's muscles were sucking his finger in, it was the pleasure he was getting at his nether regions. Satan's child felt Night's second digit enter and stretch his insides, pressing against his sweet spot.

"Ahaah~ Master~!"

Night pressed up against it again, "Right there?"

The brunette nodded and begged, "Please! More!"

The demon nodded and kissed the shoulder blade, before his corset started. Yukio started to suck on Night's balls the more his prostate was pushed. Both boys felt like they were going to cum badly. The Knight pressed at the half-breed's prostate again, making him cum on the floor. Yukio pumped the member quickly white still sucking on the demon. Night moaned loudly and came on the brunette's back. The half-breed was picked up and set on the bed quickly. Night pulled up his jeans and picked up the smaller male again and walked out into the hallway to find another dorm so they wouldn't scar their child, his friends, and Rin. Once the two had found a room, Yukio wanted down and soon was pinned against the wall as the door room was slammed shut. Night slammed his lips against the pale ones in front of him, causing the latter to moan in his mouth.

"Nnah~ mmm…N-Night…"

Said boy rubbed against Yukio's already growing erection. The brunette moaned louder and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, pressing against his own clothed arousal. Night dropped his lover and picked up his chin.

"And you'll let me have you tonight…are you sure?"

The brunette nodded, "If I didn't want you, I wouldn't be bare ass in a fucking corset looking like a stripper, now would I?"

The demon nodded and stroked the pale cheek. Yukio placed a firm kiss on pink ones and bent to unzip the exorcist's pants and boxers. The half-breed stuck his fingers in his mouth quickly and started to suck on them until they were lubricated enough. The brunette shoved Night's member in his mouth and bobbed his head. Even though Yukio was already stretched out, he needed to stretch himself out more because the taller male was probably going to fuck him senseless. Once the Doctor thought that he was stretched enough and had sucked the brunette enough, the younger male stood up and turned himself around so his chest was placed on the cold wall and his ass was in front of the demon. A pale hand reached for Yukio's face to take off his glasses. Night pressed against the tight entrance, causing the boy in front him to bite his lip. When the demon pushed his head in, he started undoing the corset so it wouldn't get in the way. Once the laces were undone, the red cloth came off immediately and plopped onto to floor. The Knight was half way in now and the latter was starting to pant from the length in him that he hadn't had for a_ while_. The brunette pushed himself fully in now and waited until Yukio was comfortable. Night trailed kisses on the smaller male's back to distract him. Soon, Yukio finally moved his hips, telling the demon he could move now. The taller male pulled himself out until his head was in and pushed himself back in, hearing the brunette moan. Night started to pick up his pace after a few thrusts into the tight space. He gripped the bony hips and soon the sound of skin slapping against skin started to grow louder and moans rose from the latter's throat, bringing music to the demon's ears.

"Ahn~ N-Night~"

Said boy pressed against the spotty boy's sweet spot again, causing him to scream, cum splattering on the crisp-white wall, and Night's own essence spilling in the brunette's tight heat. The exorcist slipped out and immediately shoved two fingers in the stretched hole, scissoring it so his essence will spill faster. Yukio knew exactly what was going to happen now, another round of fucking.

* * *

Yukio's back arched and pressed against the demon's while his bell jingled.

"Ahaah~ Night! I-I'm coming!"

By now Yukio's fishnets were ripped and his corset was completely ruined from him cumming so much on it. The brunette wrapped his arms around Night's ribs, coming for the tenth time in the night. The exorcist came in his lover again and kissed his forehead. The two were completely tired and couldn't do anything more but take the smaller boy to their dorm room, get him changed and let him sleep. The two decided to take a shower tomorrow morning. Night buttoned his pants up and picked up the spotty brunette to take him back to their bed so he could sleep. Once the couple had gotten in the room, they found Rin grading papers, oblivious that the two had walked in. Night walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of pajamas for the smaller brunette. The demon licked the semen off the latter's stomach, making Yukio bite his lip from making any noise. Once the older male was done licking was finished, Night put a black, long sleeved V-neck shirt on Satan's child and took off his shoes and fishnets to slip up the black, cotton boxers. After the boxers came the pants, the demon slipped up the black and grey plaid pants and took off the cat collar. Yukio lied down on his side immediately when Night took the last piece of his costume off, the cat ears. The demon got into bed with the half-breed and let Satan's child nuzzle against his chest as their tails wrapped around each other's before the two finally fell asleep. Little did they know that Rin was blushing madly with ear buds in his ears to block _any_ other noise the two would make during the night.

* * *

In Alik's room, Ada and Haydn both looked terrified while the youngest demon had his mother's infamous poker face on.

"W-well…your parents sure sounded like they had fun…"

Haydn nodded in agreement with the other blonde, "Y-yeah…they did…why don't we go to bed now…?"

Alik nodded and got under his sheets with the two following. The two blondes had fallen asleep with Alike screaming in his head over and over again.

'_I'llkillthem!I'llkillthem!I'llkillthem!I'llkillthem!I'llkillthem!'_

* * *

A/N: Ohoho~ yush Night and Yukio had a kid :3 and his friends are obviously OCs more about Alik and his friends will be up on my profile soon, so just stay updated, kay? Kay, I still gotta work on Ryuki and Yuuno's (Twins of Princes) last daughter

AND YUSH NIGHT'S VERY OOC IN THIS xD


End file.
